


Darkness of Venality

by ElenaN



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaN/pseuds/ElenaN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blood seemed to have a genesis effect, rapidly restoring life where it was absent. But a life could still be taken since an average being cannot sustain an incompatible substance. " Where life treads, darkness follows forcing all to surrender in its path as it corrupts its victims. Captain Kirks fate, will be death in its most destructive form."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness of Venality

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm totally new to this website and this is my first Star trek story, so I hope you enjoy it(: The prologue is a little bit short, but most of my other chapters will be in between 2,000-3,000 words.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek

 

Prologue

 

Darkness. That was all he felt. Yet it wasn’t unwelcome, no quite the opposite.

Though at first he fought it, soon he found himself surrendering to this overpowering force. It would all be over. The constant battles fought between oneself and ones conscience, as well as the quandaries one may bestow to another.

For some, darkness is feared. It is a sensation wished to be avoided and saved for a time when it is right. For him though, it was at its most opportune.

As he trudged up towards the summit of his desire, each breath became heavier and each limb slowly numbed until pain was no longer present.

He willed himself not to feel the burn that emanated throughout his entire being, and instead dwelled on the hundreds of sets of eyes that would live to see another day. But when hundreds remained open, one pair would close never to see the light again.

_“The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few”_

He internally scoffed at the memory in which yet _another_ disagreement had commenced between him and his beloved comrade. But pain lied in the bold truth.

 

Only now did he ever fully comprehend the true meaning of that statement. And only now could he appreciate it.

            There was still a vague light in the distance, one that had yet to be snuffed and surrendered to the darkness.

That is the light, which he clung to in this moment where all joy had been lost, and where regret was his only redeeming quality. Or so it seemed.

But within the light, held guilt. An overpowering sense of guilt, complete with the blood of _innocent_ men that would forever stain his palms.

             When he gazed down at that omnipresent crimson, it began to diminish.

It took with it an overbearing force held over his shoulders and he continued not to fear death, nor the darkness that followed.

            Seconds faded into minuets, and each was another precious moment of life that had gone from his being. In hopes of preserving some precious breath he greedily drank from the atmosphere, paying no heed to one who may need it more.

_This is it. This is what everyone fears, failure._

But for one to except failure was to become the shame that followed. He lived off of the possibility of never failing, but is death failure? Death without closure perhaps, but death in itself?

Regardless, a captain cannot cheat death.

            The rest was a blur. Only vaguely did he recognize the man beyond the glass.

The glass. That which separates a man from reality, and a man from defeat.

He was cognizant towards the words exchanged, but they mean little.

Unlike other men, In the face of death Kirk thought only of the quality of his legacy. And that was all he could dwell on until a certain familiar face appeared in the distance.

 

Concern was etched onto each crevice of that face, causing the youth to look older than his twenty-three years. For what seemed like the first time, emotions danced across solemn features that withheld all which the two were feeling. He could hardly respond to his dear friend, but the sentiments were there.

            “You truly are a fool.” The man spoke. Though the words were degrading, their tone held reassurance.

            “I felt it was about time I took one for the team. But I did save your life.”

            “I cannot deny that. Though mine was just a blur in the crowd of many.”

He laughed at this, using what little breath he still held to display understanding.

            “Don’t take a single for granted, Spock. We are both aware one person, such as you, is not trivial.”

Spock nodded. “Perhaps you are correct. For a single just saved hundreds,” There was a pause before he continued, “Though it was at the expense of that single.”

            “I suppose a small sacrifice is merited.”

            “You do not have to die a martyr Kirk. It is illogical not to expire with some pride.”

            “Who says I’m going anywhere without my pride?”

            “I suppose it was implied.” Spock responded, still unable to comprehend the events he had been relentlessly tackled with.

            “I’m scared, Spock. Help me not to be. How do you choose not to feel?”

            “I do not know.”

Kirk gasped for a breath harshly before returning his attention to Spock. It is at times like this when the bond between the two becomes tangible.

“I want you to know why I went back for you. Why I couldn’t let you die.”

He regarded his companions’ wishes carefully, making sure to fully understand the velocity of his statement.  

These next words were formed painstakingly, and brought life to what could no longer be spoken by the dying man.

It was as if they held all the difference between life and death. Though perhaps it only held the difference of dying with closure, and dying on ill terms.

            “Kirk, I have been and always shall be your friend.”

Kirk allowed a small smile to grace his lips, though he would never admit that those few words had made an impact.

There wasn’t a response, only a strained example of understanding from Kirk.

He soon felt his eyes become heavy as he brought himself to form final words and the symbolic sign of life, and prosperity was displayed on both sides of the glass.

_“Live long and prosper.”_

              Soon enough the light faded from those blue eyes that now stared blankly and he found himself reaching into the darkness.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, I'll post sooner based on the amount of feedback(:


End file.
